Fishing lures typically have a hard or soft plastic body which is shaped in the configuration of a worm, frog, crawfish or other water creature and is tied to a fishing line that extends from a fishing pole. The fishing line may be wound on a crank-operated reel which is provided on the fishing pole to facilitate casting of the fishing lure into a lake or other water body and retrieval of the fishing lure through or across the surface of the water body. A fishing lure having a particular size, shape, color and appearance may be selected for attachment to the fishing line to attract fish of a desired type during retrieval of the lure. Connectors such as eye hooks or the like may be provided on the surface of the body of the lure to secure various attachments such as a fishing line, fishing hooks or spinners to the lure.
Eye hooks and other connectors which secure attachments to a fishing lure are typically embedded in and protrude from the surface of the hard or soft plastic body of the lure. Each connector may be dedicated to securing a particular attachment to the lure. Moreover, the attachments are typically permanently attached to the connectors and therefore, cannot be readily detached from the connectors and interchanged with other attachments of different sizes or types as may be desirable in some applications.
Therefore, quick release locking assemblies which in some exemplary applications can be used to detachably fasten one or more attachments such as a fishing line, spinner, fishing hook or the like to a fishing lure in an expeditious manner are needed.